Gravity of Fate
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Voyager is home and much has happened. Now it is time for the youngones turn to have adventures. Let us see what will happen. And what will come of childish crushes. (Comments welcomed)
1. S1 Gravity 1: Academy

Seven years have passed since Voyager returned to Earth. Now it is time for the six friends to start at Starfleet Academy. It's their time to shine.

On a full moon night, a short haired teen is packing a bag. Her different colored eyes looking over each piece of clothing.

"Oh why did I sign up for the Red Unit, Naomi? Why didn't you stop me?" the red head messily packs her suitcase.

"Because you're over active and too fitted to it Kaya." Naomi, ginger hair in a clumsy bun, eyes her friend during their holo call.

"I could get used to Blue Unit. Follow in mom's footsteps. Or Yellow Unit like dad." Kaya sits on her bed looking over at her friend's holographic image.

"You'd go mad and you know it." Naomi laughs.

"Kaya, mommy says time for bed." Sean, eleven years old, stands in the doorway.

"Gotta go Nao." Kaya sighs signing off.

"See ya in a week roomie." Naomi winks sighing off.

"Do you have to go?" Sean's ears droop.

"I'm sorry pup, but we can talk almost every day and I'll be back for holidays." Kaya picks up her little brother.

"Promise?" Sean looks at her pleadingly.

"Promise." Kaya taps his nose making him laugh.

A week quickly passes and it's time to head for the academy on the other side of San Francisco. Arriving her two months along mom is ready to cry her eyes out.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Bria sniffles as they get to her quarters.

"Mom, don't start now." Kaya wipes her misty eyes.

"I can't help it. My baby isn't a baby and won't be home for months." Bria starts again Cody rubbing her back to calm her down.

"She'll be back for the summer and holidays." Cody tries to assure her, his hand on her belly.

"It won't be the same." Bria whimpers.

"Oh mom, I'll be home before you know it. I promise." Kaya hugs her, barely able to get around her belly.

"You b-better." Bria hics nuzzling her daughter.

Kaya doing the same. She takes in the scent of her family before saying goodbye for such a long time.

Meanwhile in the guys' dorm in the west wing, a little girl's cries can be heard down the halls.

"Daddy stay! Daddy stay!" Kelly cries as she clings to his leg.

"I'll be back tomorrow night sweetie. I promise." Harry pets her head.

"No! Daddy come home now!" Kelly's ears are drooped as she hugs his leg as tight as she can.

"Come on sweetie, daddy has to stay tonight." Myra, one month along, tries to convince the whaling nine year old to let go.

"No." Kelly shakes her head.

"Hey Kelly want a jelly?" Luke takes a jellybean out of a bag bending down to her level.

Kelly, hesitant, lets go of her dad to sit with the colorful treat. She was still sniffling at the idea of her dad being gone but calming down.

"D-daddy come home." Kelly hics as she snacks.

"He will, but we need him tonight and might need him others as well." Luke hands her another colorful bean.

"Why?" Kelly looks at the young man with big eyes.

"Because we're all away from home and need a daddy to talk to from time to time. All the teachers are taking turns and your daddy volunteered tonight knowing it'll be the hardest for us. So can't you share? Just a bit?" Luke smiles at the little one.

Kelly looks at him then her dad and nods. Luke petting her head softly.

"I promise to be back. And while I'm gone you can look after mommy. Okay?" Harry snuggles his little girl.

"Kay." Kelly nods clinging to him.

Harry pecks her forehead as Myra snuggles both of them. Their twin boys kicking a bit at the moment, maybe wanting to join them.

At the same time Saka hugs his little brother, James. He spins the seven year old around the room then takes his three year old sister, Moana, getting her turn. The little thing giggling at flying around.

"This is a big step. You ready?" Chakotay places a hand on his eldest shoulder.

"I am. Don't worry; I'll make you both proud." Saka nods with a soft smile.

"Just stay safe and try your best." Kathryn pecks his cheek.

Leaving their teens, the parents meet up for dinner before for parting ways in the morning. The little kids enjoying being together and playing with one another.

At school Kaya and her roommates; Leia and Naomi get ready for bed then take out there soda and snacks for a small party.

"Here's to making it this far." Naomi snacks on some chips.

"And to kicking guys but in class starting tomorrow." Leia sips some root bear with a wink.

"We're not going to sleep tonight." Kaya laughs chumping on a cookie as her tail wags.

"So worth it." The other two laugh.

"Think the guys are doing something similar?" Leia ponders.

"Who knows?" Naomi shrugs going for a handful of chocolate balls.

At the same time the guys are in their room. A bunch of snacks laid out and comics all over the place.

"So you two are going to declare war now, huh?" Dux sighs chomping on a chip looking over a comic.

"War?" The two lift a brow, sitting near each other on the bed.

"The truss ends starting tomorrow right?" Dux flips a page. 'Not that there really was one.' He recalls some of their matches over the years.

Truth is these two he calls friends have been competing on and off for Kaya's attention for years. Or just trying to see who is better in their shared talents.

"Well yeah." Luke sips some lemon soda.

"But we're not going to fight like pups." Saka chumps on a cookie.

"Oh? So you're not going to compete for her? Or some silly skill one of you thinks you're better at than the other?" Dux acts as if this is normal.

The two fall silent at that. They were still competitive and enjoyed each other as rivals along with friend. It's an odd mix but they've gotten used to it. Even liking each other's company, something they didn't expect.


	2. S1 Gravity 2: Lessons

The next morning all three girls are squished on to one bed, hugging pillows. Hearing an annoying beeping Kaya hits her moon shaped clock with her tail. An hour later Kaya hazily looks over at her night stand, the clock was gone.

'Must have knocked it over last night.' Kaya rubs her sleepy eyes as she looks for it on the floor.

Pick it up her eyes adjust to the morning she sees the time. The clock reading ten o'clock a.m.

"SHIT!" Kaya shouts with popped up ears.

"What?" Naomi sits up hugging a pillow.

"Not so loud." Leia snuggles her pillow still refusing to wake up.

"We need to get up! We're going to be late!" Kaya jumps off her bed grabbing her red uniform.

"Late? For the opening ceremony?" Leia rubs her eyes.

"We can miss that." Naomi yawns.

"No! We're going to be late for class!" Kaya throws the clock on to the bed for the others to see.

"Wait for us!" The other two grab their hanging uniforms; Leia blue and Naomi yellow.

The girls run to the main school building and rush down the halls. At this moment they were happy none of them would be on their own until their fourth period, if caught they were caught together.

Making it to the Science Building they slowly open a back door. Bookbags clenched in hand they crouch as they look for free seats, hopefully in the back.

"Misses; Mycolic, Wildman, and Skywalker!" The Annoyed Irish tones of their teacher calls from the front.

"Y-yes sir?" They stand to see the slightly husky man with crossed arms staring at them lecturing.

"I understand that most first days are mostly intros. But at THIS academy it's also an evaluation to see where you are in each category. Just because you're wearing one color now doesn't mean that's the one you'll wear when you graduate." The curly sandy haired man scolds.

"Yes Mr. O'Brien." The girls say at the same time as they look down at the gray carpet.

"Now please take your seats and look over the class syllabus." Miles motions to the seats in different spots.

"Yes Mr. O'Brien." The girls, red up their ears, slink off to their seats as other students laugh at them getting called out.

'What a way to start.' Kaya's ears droop looking down at her tablet. 'And no breakfast.' She gently rubs her growling stomach.

Just then an apple slowly floats landing gently in front of her. Turning she sees Luke behind her giving a small wave smiling. She mouths 'thanks' before turning back to her tablet and takes a bite.

'Using the force should be cheating.' Saka huffs a bit glancing back at his book after seeing that.

'Point Luke.' Dux takes out a pad marking a tally next to others.

None know this but over the years Dux has been keeping track of everything. Where the guys have scored points with each of the girls and where they've messed up. No real reason for it other than his own amusement. He also has predictions on who will be with whom by their first school dance.

After basic robotics they moved on to science. Then it was math. Fourth period is gym. After that Luke and Kaya would have different classes from the others until lunch.

Outside for gym, everyone runs an optical course in groups of five. Leia did fine in it, coming in second place. Naomi on the other hand…

"Wildman! Work on that stamina! It will be needed for any position!" The Bejoran woman shouts.

"Y-yes M-Miss Kyra." Naomi huffs sitting on the grass.

"Come on Naomi, it's not that bad." Kaya hands her a water bottle.

"E-easy for y-you to… say. You haven't… gone t-through… yet." Naomi almost downs it.

"Mycolic! You're in this group!" Kyra shouts over to her.

"Kay!" Kaya heads over to the starting line.

On the whistle she goes with the others. Them just about eating her dust as she goes through the tires and climbs the wall. Even the chin ups and crawl were simple. Coming to the last hurtle she jumps and does a flip, landing on her feet close together. The others cheering at that.

"Well done Mycolic. You have one of the best times." Kyra writes down the said girl's times.

"Thanks ma'am." Kaya smiles over at her a bit out of breath.

"Of course she does. She's got daddy's perfect DNA." A short ponytailed Klingon guy huffs.

"Got something you want to say, Corc?" Kaya turns to the lime green eyed cocky teen.

"I'm saying you're a genetic freak like daddy." Croc shoves her a bit.

But before she can say anything Saka is in between them.

"If you feel that way about clones and genetics then I guess you think that way about your own emperor. He's a clone with altered DNA right?" Saka stares with a smirk.

"Looks like your boy just saved you potuk." Corc huffs stomping off.

"You al-" Saka turns to her but finds himself shoved to the ground.

"What were you thinking?!" Kaya stares down at him sharply.

"I was just…" Saka starts.

"I'm not some helpless pup or princess!" Kaya cuts him off as her fur stands on end as she motions to herself.

"I never said you were." Saka tries to defend standing up.

"Then don't treat me like one! If you want some danzil look somewhere else!" Kaya huffs heading off.

"I was just trying to help! But fine be alone wolf!" Saka shouts through cupped hands, mad.

Kaya turns back sticking out her tongue, her fur still standing on end.

After gym Luke and Kaya went to force class with Windu. After that they would have mental training with a Vulcan teacher. Meanwhile the others will move on to art and then self-study.

By the time they got to the library Saka was calmer but still baffled. What had he done wrong?


	3. S1 Gravity 3: A Balance

Saka wanted to talk it out after cooling down. But Kaya made it clear she was going to ignore him. He figured it would end in a day or two so he let it be.

"What did I do?" Saka hits the cafeteria table with his fist low to it.

'One week of the silent treatment and he cracks. I owe Leia and Nao two silver strips.' Dux sips his soda.

"Listen since you're not going to get it yourself I'll tell you." Dux sighs taking pity on him. "You defended her." He says bluntly.

"Why is that wrong? I did that all the time when we were kids." Saka looks at him confused.

"Key word there is kids." Dux sighs pointing it out. "She's a teen and a Mac Tire."

"So?" Saka looks at him confused.

'Oh the poor idiot.' Dux sighs heavily for his friend's ignorance.

"Listen carefully, for Mac Tires at the age of fifteen we start trying to find our place in the pack and for us that's Starfleet. Her place was being questioned and then…" Dux starts to explain.

"I jumped in stopping her from dealing with it herself." Saka sighs getting it.

"Well that's half of it." Dux takes a bite of chicken.

"What's the other?" Saka lifts a brow sipping his soda.

"Kaya has always been the Omega. Always too shy or skittish. Now she wants to prove that's not where or who she is anymore. And YOU stopped her from proving that in front of her future pack." Dux points his spork at his friend.

Saka looks down at his food at that. He's starting to understand what he did wrong.

Meanwhile in the garden, Kaya is still fuming about what happened.

"I mean he just jumped in!" Kaya huffs stabbing at her food.

"Like he used to." Naomi looks over a book as she eats.

"I mean I'm not some helpless pup." Kaya's ears twitch.

"Anymore." Leia sips some soda.

"Will you two stop that!?" Kaya howls red in the face.

"Well… you did use to be pretty helpless." Naomi closes her text book looking over at her.

"And the boys looked after you." Leia adds finishing her soda. "Can you really blame Saka from doing what he used to do?" she eyes her.

"Well… I still don't like it." Kaya pushes her cheeks a bit red.

"Why not try talking to Saka? Tell him that bothered you instead of leaving him in the dark." Naomi suggests.

"Maybe." Kaya ponders with downed ears.

As the bell rings they head off for classes again. Hours later in the library for free study, Kaya reads some Irish poems by a windowsill seat. The glass warm from the sinking sun.

'Let's see…' Luke looks around for a book.

Seeing something from the corner of his eye he turns to see Kaya asleep with a book on her lap. The setting sunlight dancing on her red hair. Her tail swaying in her sleep.

'She's so cute.' Luke chuckles to himself.

"Kaya." Luke whispers shaking her lightly. "Kaya time to get up."

"Mmm mint." Kaya smiles as her eyes sleepily open as she sniffs the air then sees Luke close to her. "Luke?!" she pops awake.

"Quiet." A student shouts a look as she takes a book from a nearby area.

"Sorry." They nod.

The girl huffs heading off with her material.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but free period is ending soon. So anything you want to read will have to be checked out or stay." Luke glances at the clock on the wall.

"No I'm sorry. This spot was just so warm and comfy, I doze off for a bit." Kaya stretches as she stands, book in hand. "What's the next class? Robotics?" she sees the book in his hands.

"Oh no, this is for me." Luke rubs the back of his head a bit. "Next would be… well dinner."

"Oh yeah." Kaya looks at the last glimmers of light. "What about tomorrow? What do we have?"

"First it's science with O'Brian. Force training with Windu. Then… oh yeah gym with Kyra." Luke tries to recall the schedule.

"Oh yeah, Nao has been dreading the hover ball game." Kaya walks with down the hall with him.

"Sports has never been Nao's fortay." Luke chuckles a bit.

"Look at that. Are they dating? Wow." Students' gossip and whisper as they see them pass by.

Arriving at the cafeteria Saka seems to be in a foul mood again. Seeing them come in together all happy just reminded him he's had little time with her over those years apart. Luke on the other hand, he got plenty of time with her. Sure they grow up on Voyager, but that seems like so long ago now.

Kaya still wasn't very happy him so dinner was pretty quiet. Some chatter but not much.

The next morning Saka wakes up early to go for a morning run. He needed to clear his head. While running around campus he hears music coming from the gym. Peeking in, he sees Leia dancing about to the music.

"What are you doing here?" Leia stops looking over by the bleachers.

"I thought you didn't have the force." Saka comes out of his hiding spot.

"Not much but enough for protection." Leia sips her water. "So? What are you doing here?" she eyes him

"I heard the music and well…" Saka sighs. "H-how mad is Kaya?" He rubs the back of his head.

"She's not 'mad.' She wants you to understand she's not weak." Leia sighs a bit heavily cooling down.

"I do know that." Saka motions to himself a bit load.

"Do you?" Leia gives him a sharp look.

Saka opens and closes his mouth. Him reflecting as he rubs his arm.

"What do I do?" Saka looks at her reflectively, clearly wanting to make amends.

"Do NOTHING." Leia emphasizes the word. "This is the place where we have to learn to stand on our own. But also depend on others, learning that balance will be hard but we gotta try and let those around us make their own calls." She explains.

"But Luke…" Saka starts.

"Gives her space to fall." Leia cuts him off hands on her hips. "Let her fall and rise on her own. When she wants or needs help she'll come to us. But she won't come if you don't give her the space to grow and shine. Just watch, she'll surprise you."

"I'll try." Saka sighs slightly.

"Start with the hover game. Face us girls with all you got, do that and things should get back to normal." Leia sips her water again.

"I can do that." Saka nods with a small smile.

"Good, cause you're going to need to against us." Leia smirks heading off.

"Like us guys are going down easy princess." Saka huffs playfully walking back to the dorms with her.

Leia playfully pushing him. Saka shoving her back the whole way.


End file.
